


Dressing Room Shenanigans

by bellafarella



Series: SC Prompts [9]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Dressing Room Sex, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Quiet Sex, Shopping, Teasing, True Love, not edited, set after rock on!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Prompt: David takes Patrick shopping for new clothes and Patrick is worried about how tight the jeans David chose are.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: SC Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335769
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Dressing Room Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MmmEatGlass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmmEatGlass/gifts), [mariss_ugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariss_ugh/gifts), [letitmakeyoustronger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitmakeyoustronger/gifts).



> Another prompt brought on by my girls in our chat today. The day has been weird, filled with ups and downs, I hope you like this and it makes you feel better! Love you guys 💕
> 
> p.s. my title sucks, couldn't think of anything lol

“David, I don’t need new clothes,” Patrick says for the fifth time as they head into the shopping mall in Elmdale.

David puts his hands on Patrick’s shoulders from behind him and squeezes them. “Honey, you really do, and that’s not to say I don’t love how you look every day because I do. I just think you could use some new things. Maybe some different colors,” He tells him.

“Says the man who only wears monochromatic colors,” Patrick scoffs.

“I wear color sometimes. Anyway, monochromatic is my aesthetic,” David tells him with a flip of his hand as he walks alongside him.

They make their way into a department store and David starts sifting through the racks of jeans. Patrick wants to tell him he has enough jeans but it’s pointless, David is going to keep looking regardless. He’s a little afraid of what David will put him in. David has great taste but for himself. He knows his aesthetic and everything David wears he looks gorgeous in. Patrick’s just worried he’s going to find these outlandish clothes for him and he won’t feel like himself in them. As they walk around, Patrick just takes everything that David piles into his arms, pushing his worries aside.

They head to the dressing room with way too many clothes so the lady who works there tells them that she’ll keep most on the side until Patrick’s ready for them, only taking in ten items at once. David arranges them into outfits so he gives Patrick five pairs of bottoms and five shirts/sweaters. 

“And come out after each outfit for me to see,” David tells him as he pushes him to his dressing room, waiting just outside the door.

Patrick looks over his shoulder at David and David winks at him before he closes the door behind him. He undresses and puts on the first outfit. It’s a pair of jeans and a green long-sleeved shirt. He looks himself over in the mirror and he looks good, pleased with this first outfit David chose. Sure, the shirt is green – he doesn’t really wear green but David did tell him he would choose some other colors for him. He feels like these jeans are way too tight though.

“You okay in there, honey?” David says from outside the dressing room.

“Yeah… fine,” Patrick says but he can hear the hesitation in his own voice, certain David heard it.

“Patrick, what’s wrong?” David asks, he sounds closer like he’s right against the door. 

Patrick opens the door and David steps back to let Patrick out. He looks him over and says, “You look great, Patrick. Why were you so hesitant to come out?”

“Nothing, it’s fine. I like this outfit,” Patrick tells him. He does, he likes the way he looks in it and he likes the way David is looking at him. 

David smoothed down the shirt at his shoulders as he stands behind him, both looking into the full length mirror. “Green looks great on you, babe,” David tells him, squeezing his shoulders. “Okay, next outfit.”

Patrick chuckles and heads back inside. He tries on the next few outfits, some work and some don’t. He hands off what he doesn’t like to the woman and she gives him more of the clothes David picked. David arranges them into outfits before giving them to Patrick to try. Patrick hands David the clothes he’s for sure going to get. He tries on the outfits and he’s on a pair of jeans maybe even tighter than that first pair. He looks great in them, he can admit that, but his worries from before creep back into his mind.

“Patrick, what’s going on?” David asks. “Is there something wrong with the outfit?”

“It’s just…” Patrick trails off, he feels silly.

“Tell me, baby,” David says softly, close to the door again.

Patrick opens the door and stays inside the room, David crowding the doorway. David looks him over and a smirk appears on his face. “You look so good, Patrick,” He says, his eyes staring down at his crotch.

“David,” Patrick says getting David to finally meet his eye.

“What?” David asks teasingly. “Tell me what’s wrong; do you not like this outfit?”

“I do, it’s just,” Patrick starts to say. He sighs and decides to just tell him. In a hushed voice he says, “I’m afraid these jeans that you’ve picked are too tight and won’t come off easily during… you know…” 

David’s mouth twists to the side in his cute little smile, trying not to laugh. “How about we test that theory right now?” David asks as he walks forward making Patrick walk back into his dressing room. David closes and locks the door behind him before turning back to look at Patrick up and down in this outfit. He’s wearing tight jeans – too tight in Patrick’s opinion – and a grey long-sleeve ribbed shirt with a few buttons at the chest, a couple of them undone. He looks absolutely amazing and David can’t wait to show him.

“David, we can’t…” Patrick says seeming to read David’s thoughts. David takes Patrick’s face in his hands and kisses him hard on the lips. Patrick’s hands instinctively grab David’s hips pulling him closer until he feels him against him. David kisses him how he knows he likes it, full of passion and heat, his tongue delving into his mouth teasing him. 

David pulls back from the kiss to get down onto his knees in front of him. He undoes the button and zipper on Patrick’s jeans before pulling them down in one swift motion down to his ankles. He looks up at Patrick, eyebrow quirked up and a smirk on his lips. Patrick rolls his eyes at him but can’t help but grin. David pulls Patrick’s boxers down just past his hard cock and swallows his whole. Patrick moans lowly, remembering that they aren’t at his apartment and have to be quiet. Last thing he wants is for the lady helping them to come by and hear his moans. 

David grips onto Patrick’s thighs from the back, pulling him into him more. Patrick’s hands go to David’s shoulders to ground him. He would normally run his fingers through his thick hair, pull on it, but he doesn’t want to mess it up while they are still in public. 

“ _David_ ,” Patrick moans lightly, his hips bucking into David’s hot, wet mouth. 

David moans around his cock sending vibrations through him. His hands move up to his ass and he spreads them apart, a finger presses against his hole and Patrick bites his knuckles to not moan out in ecstasy. It’s not much longer before Patrick is coming hard down his boyfriend’s throat as quietly as possible. David swallows it all, licking the rest that escaped his mouth from his lips. He tucks Patrick back into his boxers carefully before standing up. “I think you should get the jeans,” David says with a smirk on his face making Patrick laugh. David winks at him before adjusting himself and slipping out the dressing room. 

Patrick continues to try on the rest of the outfits David chose for him. He’s happy that David chose outfits still in his aesthetic and not far out of the realm for him. He liked almost everything he picked but they narrowed it down to two new pairs of jeans because Patrick has enough at home, a few t-shirts and long-sleeved shirts, and a couple of new soft sweaters both in colors other than blue. 

“Are you happy with what you got?” David asks echoing Patrick’s thoughts. He seems to be doing that a lot more lately, it’s like they’re on the same wave length.

“I am,” Patrick says with a soft smile. “Thank you for keeping it in my aesthetic.”

David grins at him. “Patrick, I told you that I love how you dress and how you look. I just wanted to brighten up your wardrobe a bit and see you in some tighter clothes,” He says with a small shimmy of his shoulders.

Patrick laughs. “You didn’t think the jeans I already had were tight enough, huh?” 

“Oh no, they are but never hurts to have multiple pairs of… accentuating jeans,” David says with an exaggerated wink. Patrick laughs but he feels the blush creep up his neck and tint his features. David adds, “My man is sexy and I want everybody to see it, even if they can’t have it,” with a small kiss to his pink cheek.

If Patrick could blush more he would. “Let’s get home so I can finish what you started in the dressing room,” He tells David with a smirk on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
